


Echo of a Memory

by Sour_Idealist



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII - Advent Children
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, F/F, Grief, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa rests, when she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo of a Memory

****

The flowers brushed against her skin, just lightly enough for her to be aware of their touch. Curled on her side in the floor of the church, the world was a haze of pastel greens and ivories, except for the dark heap of her gloves. With one newly bared hand, she traced the pale curve of the nearest blossom, tilting it closer to her face.

“Love you, Aerith,” she whispered into the flower. She didn’t know if the other woman could hear, but she had to imagine it was worth a try.

Sighing, Tifa closed her eyes against the early afternoon light. She had her watch set; she’d be back at the bar in time to open for the evening. In the meantime, she could rest. Just for a little while.

The church air was incredible – flowers, soft good earth, and just a hint of the soot outside. All it needed was a slight hint of fresh sweat, and maybe the electric scent left after the sizzle of a spell.

What was left of Aerith drifted over and around the sleeping woman, pouring Lifestream over the shadows under her eyes and twining with the flower stems in between her fingers.


End file.
